Amor, Valor & Temor
by Esthelar
Summary: Tres emociones que movieron a una revolucionaria en el cuerpo de una doncella ingenua hacia un sendero de dolor, del cual aprendió una gran lección de vida.


**_Disclaimers:_** _Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, los personajes de Lyfia & Frodi pertenecen a Toei Animation._

 **Advertencia:** Este unitario que fue hecho para recibir este año nuevo 2016, incluye headcanons hechos por su servidora sobre el pasado de Lyfia, y también los HC de una querida amiga sobre la familia de Frodi.

* * *

 **Título original:** Kjærlighet. Sinne. Frykt.

 _"Para poder amar, primero debemos experimentar el **amor** a través de los padres o por a deidad a quien eres devoto. Para que nazca el **valor** deberá de existir el deseo de proteger lo amado con tu propia vida. Para que nos abrume el miedo y la inseguridad, debemos sentir la preocupación y el **temor** de que nos puedan arrebatar lo que más amamos."_

* * *

 **LYFIA POV**

* * *

 **—D** esde que tengo memoria he sentido amor por mi tierra natal, Asgard. Un mundo gélido que se sustenta principalmente por la fuerza de voluntad y la devoción de sus habitantes. Somos una nación que durante los 365 días del año su hábitat permanece congelado para proteger a las naciones del mundo. Es un castigo que estamos dispuestos a soportar por el bienestar de la humanidad, una enseñanza que siempre ha estado presente a través del representante de Odín… el profeta de dios.

 **¿Cómo yo pude ser capaz de amar mi país cuando en ella conocí la tristeza y la soledad luego de sufrir la orfandad?** En esos tiempos no muy remotos no tenía una respuesta concreta y lógica, sobra decir que son escasas las ocasiones en las que me he dejado guiar por la lógica porque la intuición siempre ha sido mi guía. Solo guardaba amor en mi interior que aprendí a exteriorizar y compartir con la gente que apreciaba y sigo apreciando. Hoy en día conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 **Yo amo Asgard porque es la tierra donde nacieron y crecieron mis padres, lo amo porque en ella nació Frodi y toda su familia.** En estas tierras donde no vemos la luz del sol, mis padres dieron sus vidas para que yo continuara en pie, y sin desearlo llevara luz y alegría a personas que poco después se volverían las más valiosas en mi vida. Para la familia que me acogería y protegería. Una madre amorosa, el ángel protector enviado por nuestro dios. Un padre estricto y frío, jefe de una noble casta protectora del gran Odín. Un pequeño noble radiante de vida y alegría, primogénito y heredero de la familia destinado a proteger a nuestro dios Odín… y también a mí.

Cuando sentí amenazada aquella protección me embargó la preocupación, pero esta se transformó en angustia y desesperación cuando el amigo que alguna vez prometió protegerme me amenazó de muerte para que yo cesara en rebelarme a la promesa de prosperidad y fertilidad para Asgard. Nuestro hogar estaba en riesgo de ser destruido…, nuestro país natal. La vida de una persona muy valiosa para mí estaba en peligro de ser sacrificada al Yggdrasil, se mostraba determinado a morir por sus creencias y eso no provocaba más que avivar a las llamas del desastre en mi interior que deseaban desencadenarse para que me moviera sin vacilar y huyera del palacio poco después de escuchar la petición de Hilda-sama quien enferma reposaba en su lecho.

Mi lado egoísta no deseaba herir sus sentimientos ni los míos y me hacía vacilar por momentos en mis acciones. Pero mi determinación en protegerlo y salvarlo junto a toda Asgard fue mucho más grande y fue entonces que la guerra se declaró y la herida en nosotros nació.

Esta vez conozco la otra forma en que se llega a manifestar el amor. No es solo a través del cariño visible, las palabras dulces de apoyo, o las reprimendas que se presentaban en lo cotidiano. También es la determinación de alejarte de ellos cuando tu constante presencia no hace más que desviarlos del mejor camino; enfrentar a los que amas cuando estén por recorrer el camino equivocado para protegerlos; estar dispuesto a ganarse su odio, a herirlos, a herirte a ti mismo, y a sacrificar tu vida con tal de mantenerlos a salvo. Ese amor, no fui capaz de discernirlo antes, pero estuvo presente todo este tiempo por parte del padre de Frodi… le exigió demasiado en sus entrenamientos todos los días de su niñez y adolescencia, siempre se mostraba frío e indiferente, pero al final todo eso fue para que él pudiera proteger a sus seres queridos y preservar su vida. Los castigos severos y las reprimendas que el señor de la familia me aplicaba cuando provocaba desastres en la mansión por mis descuidos, un hombre intimidante y respetable a quien yo –curiosa, desafiante o altanera en ocasiones– no bajaba la cabeza. Una actitud que nunca abandoné y se presentó varias veces al encontrarme con Frodi cuando era mi enemigo jurado.

Los horrores de la guerra son indescriptibles… acrecientan el odio en los corazones de las personas, perturban el juicio y no hacen otra cosa más que generar y revivir tragedias que luego no se pueden superar. Al experimentarla por unos instantes aprendí la verdad de ella… una verdad que muchos gobiernos del mundo exterior han de ignorar o prefieren hacer oídos sordos a la realidad. Nada se gana con la guerra. Nadie gana. Todos pierden. Muchas personas mueren o pierden sus hogares por causas incorrectas. ¿Lo hacen por las riquezas y los tesoros de un país? No hay mayor riqueza y tesoro que la familia, la unión y la solidaridad entre los mismos habitantes, y al estallar las guerras estas se ven amenazadas o destruidas. Son muchas las familias que lamentan la pérdida de sus hijos o de los padres mismos quienes derramaron su sangre por las ambiciones de un tirano. El panorama que presta una guerra altera la mente y daña tu salud mental, la sensación de impotencia que se presenta al no poder salvar a todos es lo peor que puedes experimentar.  
El sentimiento de pérdida y la sensación de un vacío que deja en tu interior no lo había vuelto a sentir en años, eso mismo que sufrí a los 5 años se presentó de nuevo 12 años después cuando me sentí morir y la impotencia de no poder salvar a los santos dorados cuyo tiempo se les había terminado. Ellos ya habían perecido en el inframundo para salvar a la diosa Athena y sus vidas temporales otorgadas por Odín ya habían tocado su fin, pero aún así ver morir a alguien no deja de generar dolor en mi corazón.

 _"_ _Cuando murieron mis padres…_

 _Cuando la madre de Frodi… cuando okaa-chan murió…_

 _Cuando muchos guerreros perdieron sus vidas a mano de los Einherjers…_

 _Cuando creí haber muerto como una traidora…_

 _Cuando Asgard ardió en llamas…"_

De haberme encontrado completamente sola en los últimos instantes, habría sucumbido a la tristeza siendo incapaz de moverme para hacer algo al respecto. Incapaz de aportar mi pequeño grano de arena por medio de la intercesión, para que la luz de la esperanza iluminara nuestro camino con la ayuda de todos los habitantes, y confinara una vez más al mal que amenazó con destruirnos.

La muerte espera el momento indicado para reclama nuestras almas y llevarnos en brazos al mundo de los muertos. Todos vamos a morir algún día…, ese es nuestro destino final. Nadie –a excepción de los dioses– es eterno. El temor que existe hacia la muerte puede ser absurda, pero ésta sigue latente en aquellos individuos que durante toda su vida han sido asechados por ella, amenazando con quitarles antes de tiempo lo más preciado con el toque de su esquelética mano. Morir cuando se es viejo con el cabello plateado y lleno de días no es una tragedia, es ser llevado al descanso eterno luego de haber vivido tanto y heredado nuestras enseñanzas y nuestras tierras a las nuevas generaciones. Mi temor a ella cesó cuando por un segundo juré sentir su toque cuando fui cortada, nunca temí por mi vida sino por las vidas de quienes amo. Al ser llevada en su lugar desapareció el miedo, porque con mi vida había pagado el alto precio.

 _—"_ _Al ser acusada de traición, la inocente por voluntad propia se entregó a la muerte y pagó con su sangre por el pecado de su prójimo. Pecado cuya paga eran la muerte misma para el pecador. Lo hizo por amor a los suyos. Lo hizo por el amado."_

Mientras continúe viviendo, no solo estaré orando por mi hogar, también por las almas de todos aquellos que abandonaron este mundo. Por nuestra gente que fue victima del desastre, por el alma de Andreas, por los caballeros de Athena que sacrificaron sus vidas una vez más por este mundo. Rezaré por el bienestar de nuestra gente, por Hilda-sama y Freya-sama, por Frodi… y por los demás dioses guerreros sobrevivientes.

Cuando uno vive, es inevitable el sentir amor, valor, felicidad, odio, miedo, vacilación, desengaño, remordimiento, incertidumbre, tristeza, ira, celos, envidia, dolor, confusión… muchas emociones y sentimientos que influyen en nuestro juicio y mueven el sendero de nuestras vidas para bien o para mal. Este mundo creado por los dioses está lleno de imperfecciones, los cuales resaltan muchísimo por obra de la raza humana y cada día está presente el desafío de mejorar cada vez más, de perfeccionar nuestras virtudes y fortalecernos en nuestras debilidades.

Un año más ha de culminar con el sonar del reloj a media noche. Un día más de nuestras efímeras vidas ha tocado su fin. Un nuevo amanecer ha de llenar nuestros horizontes, un día nuevo lleno de metas y desafíos por conseguir y superar. La vida continúa para los que seguimos en pie para recibir el año nuevo con los brazos abiertos y nuestras heridas vendadas.

 _—"_ _El_ _ **ayer**_ _es historia. El_ _ **mañana**_ _es un misterio. Pero el_ _ **hoy**_ _es un obsequio… por eso lo llamamos presente."_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No esperen más publicaciones por parte de una servidora, solo compartí por este medio los únicos 4 textos de miles que me parecieron decentes o al menos que me gustaron lo suficiente como para compartirlos.

La única forma que vuelva a publicar algo es que la chispa de la inspiración regrese a mí (no importa en qué fandom), pero por cuestiones de la universidad no estoy disponible para comentar babosada y media ni hacer lluvia de ideas inspiradoras con mis amigos en la red.

Probablemente sí publique algo más adelante, pero por precaución prefiero no prometerles nada.


End file.
